


The Staff Sergant and The Corporal

by SanversLovers23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic, F/F, Family, Fluff, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Guns, Lesbian Character, Smut, Soldiers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversLovers23/pseuds/SanversLovers23
Summary: Maggie Sawyer has been a Corporal in the Marines for the last four years. She has been through so much from being kicked out by her parents to watching her comrads go down in the field. But at the start of this tour Maggie will meet Staff Sergant Alex Danvers who will make her world turn upside down and may just end up being the love of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will change in ratings as it goes so please be careful with that, but I will give many warnings on those chapters just in case. Also if you don't like girl penis stories you can go back now since it will be introduced in a few chapter from now but if you don't mind please stick around. But please go easy on me this is my first story I've ever written and my best friend encouraged me to finally put it out there. So I hope you like it and please leave a comment it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> This chapter takes place on the first day of the tour when Maggie meets Alex for the first time and getgs accustomed to the base she will being staying on for the rest of this tour.

Monday, January 1st, 2018  
Afghanistan, US Military Camp 058

Maggie didn't know what to think as she stood in line with her platoon, she was starting her fifth tour today.

She was scared but she didn't show that she was as she stood very still at attention, waiting to meet they're new commanding officer for this tour.

Then Maggie heard a door open and in stepped four sergants that fell into a straight line in front of Maggie's platoon, but none of them spoke so they weren't the leader. When the next thing she knew all four sergants turned and one yelled, "NOW ENTERING STAFF SERGANT CORPORAL ALEX DANVERS!". 

The room went deftly silent as the door opened again and a tall, and Maggie couldn't help notice but beautiful woman walked in with short but not butch looking hair with the sides of her head were shaved close to her head. 

Which made Maggie go a little weak in the knees, when she also got a good look at her body and noticed how well her body fit in her camo's. When Maggie got brought out of her thoughts when the four sergants shifted and one said "SALUTE!" as Alex walked in between them before  stopping in front of Maggie's platoon.

When Alex yelled "AT EASE!", then looked up and down at the line of soldiers in front of her when she started to walk. When she finally got done looking at the cadets she walked evenly down to Maggie and stopped when she asked softly but authoritatively "WHAT'S YOUR NAME, CORPORAL!" 

Maggie straightened her back even more and said "CORPORAl MAGGIE SAWYER AND PLATOON 8519 REPORTING UNDER YOUR COMMAND FOR THIS TOUR MA'AM" then fell into an easy but strong salute for her commanding officer. 

Alex stood there for a second sizing Maggie up when the corner of her mouth quirked up into a slight smile which made the sergants look at her, when Alex said softly "at ease corporal" while looking Maggie up and down discretely as if assessing her. 

When Alex stepped back a little and raised her voice and said "your platoon looks to be in peak condition and under great command corporal" then looked at her platoon then back at Maggie who had been stairing at her the whole time and asked "is there any reason for me to doubt anything I have assessed in my evaluation of your platoon corporal?"

Maggie shook her head and said "no ma'am you should have nothing to doubt anything you assumed about my platoon", Alex nodded as she stared at Maggie directly in the eyes and said "good".

When she backed up and walked back to the sergants and stood in the middle of them and nodded then said "CADETS THESE ARE YOUR SERGANTS THAT WILL BE WATCHING OVER YOUR WORK IN THE FIELD AND ON BASE, SERGANT MC.NELIAN, SERGANT DAVISON, SERGANT RICHARDSON AND SERGANT PETERSON. AND REMEMBER YOU NEVER WANT THEM TO COME TALK TO ME UNLESS YOUR HURT BECAUSE IF THEY DO IT MEANS YOUR IN TROUBLE. WHILE YOUR IN MY PRESENCE DURING THIS TOUR YOU ONLY GET THREE MESS UPS BEFORE YOU GET SENT BACK AND DISCHARGED AND JUST KNOW I AM VERY CLOSE WITH THE HEAD GENERAL OF THE MILITARY, AND CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. SO DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! 

Maggie's platoon gulped then said "YES MA'AM!" When everyone went stiff when the guy named Lucis at the end of Maggie's platoon said 'yes sir' and snickered on purpose at what he did with a smirk on his face.

The next thing anyone knew Alex was standing right in front of him not smirking at all about what he said like he still was, when she said "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER BEING A WOMAN MR.VANDERWOLF!" 

Lucis smirked harder and said "no sir, I mean ma'am" Alex nodded and said "okay come here Vanderwolf" and he walked up to her he tried to be intimidating even tho he was four inches shorter then her but all the cadets could tell Alex didn't give a crap about who he was. 

When she set a hard gaze on him and said "I think me and you are going to have a big problem Vanderwolf", Lucis smirked and said "I don't see why sir I was just trying to use your pronouns since it looks like you want to be a man so bad with that haircut and the butch attitude." 

Then stopped before saying "and you probably have a strap on, in your underwear since you wish you had a real dick and balls to fuck all these pretty girls with, don't get me wrong but I don't blame you after all since guys are more superior over wom....". 

But he didn't get to finish that sentence as Alex brought him down to the ground and brought his arm behind his back to the point to where it was about to break and she leaned down and whispered "If you finish that sentence you will be terminated from this military faster then you can blink. 

DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME VANDERWOLF!" Maggie watched as it finally looked like Lucis learned his lesson for once since he was almost crying with what Alex was doing to him, when he nodded and said "yes ma'am" softly and he thought he was free after that when Alex pushed down on his arm and said "WHAT WAS THAT VANDERWOLF I COULDN'T QUITE HEAR YOU!". 

Lucis sobbed and "YES MA'AM I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN I'M SORRY STAFF SERGANT CORPORAL DANVERS" Alex nodded and let go of his arm and got off him and said "good because if you ever doubt my authority again you'll wish you hadn't".

Lucis nodded as he stood up at attention and nodded, when Alex said "ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO QUESTION MY AUTHORITY WHILE I'M HERE" all Maggie's platoon said "NO MA'AM!". 

When Alex was satisfied she nodded and said "Okay Sergant Peterson will be showing you cadets to your barracks and just know the boys are seperated from the girls since I know how much of a pain they can be sometimes trust me I've had my fair share with them".

As Maggie walked with the girls to they're barracks she watched as they got settled before going to check on the boys, while she was standing there sergant Peterson came up and said "please follow me Ma'am" Maggie shook her head and said "I know where the girls barracks are I got it".

When Sergant Peterson shook his head and chuckled a little and said "nope I have specific instructions from Staff Sergant Danvers to escort you to your barracks", Maggie sighed then relented and went with him and asked "did she really ask you to do this?" He nodded and smiled softly and said "yes ma'am" when a few minutes went by Maggie noticed they had passed the girls barracks and said "aren't the barracks back that way". 

Peterson nodded and said "yes" when he stopped her in front of a decent medium sized barracks tent. 

When he opened the flap and said "but this is your personal quarters for this tour Ms. Danvers prefers her new Corporals be comfortable and shouldn't have to worry about her cadets interrupting her business" Maggie nodded and said "wow tell Staff Sergant Corporal Danvers I send my greatest gratitude for this" he nodded and said "of course and the latrines for the Sergants and corporals is right over there the cadets have a different one to use so ours isn't messy or gross I promise".

Maggie nodded and said "thank you Sergant Peterson" he nodded and said "your welcome corporal Sawyer your first debriefing for this week is tomorrow at 0400 hours so maybe wake up probably an hour early to make it to the cadets barracks on time, goodnight corporal Sawyer".

Maggie smiled and gave a small smile and said "you too" while walking further into her barracks, she noticed she had a desk with her mannual on it for what would happen while she was under sergant Danvers command for this tour and what they're main goals were while here.

When Maggie turned and noticed her trunck with her stuff in it was at the foot of her barrack which only had one level which she then noticed a change of clothes on it which was her lounge wear and then also a bottle of bourbon whiskey with a note that said 'here's to a good tour with you and your platoon don't drink all of it save some for the tough days that are sure to come it's nice to have you be a part of my army for the year. from Staff Sergant Corporal Danvers'.

Maggie smiled and looked at the bottle before taking it and putting it into her trunk at the end of her barracks.

When Maggie went back to the note and thought about how good Alex had looked when she first saw her in her camos tonight how it fit her body in all the right places how, she must have a body of a god under all those layers, what Maggie wouldn't give to see that, and Maggie then remembered how wet she still was from when Alex had showed Lucis who was in charge and watching as Alex took him down and put him in his place made Maggie so wet she was surprised that no one hadn't notice how she couldn't really stand still after that.

When Maggie was starting to think about what Alex would look like spread out on her bed right now, she jumped when she heard that soft but strong voice say "so do you like it".

Maggie smiled as she turned and looked at Alex and said "yes, thank you so much you didn't have to do all this for me" Alex shrugged and said "it was no problem really I do it for all the new corporals" Maggie smiled softly at Alex when she raised her eye brows and said "so you give all the new corporals bourbon".

When Maggie saw the faint blush on Alex's cheeks she smiled to herself for making this hard but strong woman blush when Alex stammered and said "well.... normally I don't, but your an exception I can tell your different then the other corporals I've met over the past few years."

When she started to move towards her Maggie's breathe caught when Alex bent down a little to whisper in her ear and said "if you need anything my barracks tent is right across from yours so if you have a question don't be afraid to stop by anytime, your always welcome I promise. Also you'll be wearing your service C  uniforms tomorrow for the debriefing" then pulled back slightly and looked into Maggie's eyes.

Maggie smiled and said "thank you Danvers and fair question where are my clothes". Alex looked at her and said "first off when it's just you and me just call me Alex please, only call me sergant Danvers around the cadets and other sergants okay" Maggie nodded and said "okay.... Alex".

Alex smiled and said "thank you and your clothes are in your cabinet in the latrine all your unifroms, hats and shoes/boots are in there including all your gloves and belts I promise."

Maggie smiled and said "thank you Alex" Alex nodded and said "of course" when they stood there stairing at each other until Alex looked down and flipped her wrist over to look at her watch and said "I should probably get going so I can let you go to sleep so you won't be tired".

Maggie nodded and said "of course" then looked at the clothes on the bed and then back at Alex who was about to walk out of the barracks and said "goodnight Alex" Alex smiled and said "goodnight Maggie remember 0400 hours okay" Maggie nodded and said "of course".

Then watched as Alex dissapeared from the entrance of the barracks, then started putting on her lounge wear, when she finished she layed there in the barrack looking up at the ceiling thinking about Alex until she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show you what Maggie's and Alex's daily lives are like at the beginning of this tour. Also you will be seeing Maggie's and Alex's relationship grow as they get closer to each other as friends as they talk about more personal stuff with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I know there will be many grammar and details I left out since I've been writing this in between classes today and haven't had time to proof read it. So please go easy on me in the comments on that side of things, because I just wanted to post today like I promised you guys that I would. But I hope you enjoy it and please leave me comments I greatly appreciate them.

!!Also their is a segmant in this chapter where there will be a guy who mentions that male's are superior over females so if that isn't your thing please proceed with caution!!

Tuesday, January 2nd, 2018  
Afghanistan, US Military Camp 058

 

The next morning as Maggie made her way to the latrine, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful it seemed out in the desert this early in the morning.

But she knew it wouldn't last since the sun would be coming up very soon.

When she walked into the latrine Maggie could hear the other sergants next door taking showers, and couldn't help but smile when she could hear sergant Peterson singing slightly.

Maggie wasn't even thinking about anybody being in the girls area right now, until she walked in and saw Alex standing there in her service pants, boots and white tank top, brushing her teeth, while her dog tags hung from her neck.

Maggie was just staring at Alex until Alex looked at her in the mirror before spitting out the toothpaste and said "Hey Sawyer" while leaning up and turning towards her.

Maggie smiled softly and said "hey Danvers" before noticing a bit of toothpaste at the corner of Alex's lips and turned before she focused to much on it, and she could see Alex smirk from the corner of her eye as she walked over to one of the showers.

While she waited for the water to get slightly hot Maggie walked back by to grab a towel and to go get her service uniform from her cabinet.

When she turned around she couldn't help but watch as Alex put on her khaki collared shirt over her tank top, when she saw the few ribbions on her shirt and smiled. Later after Maggie was done with her shower and getting herself in order, Alex walked back in and looked at her and asked "you ready?" 

Maggie made sure she had everything one more time before looking at Alex and said "yep lets do this Sergant Danvers".

Alex smiled and said "sounds good corporal" and led the way out of the latrine area, as they walked Maggie noticed how Alex was getting herself in her commanding state of mind.

She didn't mind it one bit walking with Staff Sergant Danvers to the debriefing if anything it was really nice.

When they walked in only two of the other sergants were there and Maggie was confused, when she looked at Alex who understood what she meant and said "there getting your platoon up, right about now" and right when she said that she heard the bugal call happen.

Maggie smirked and nodded as she watched Alex get some things in order, when Maggie asked "what can I do Staff Sergant Danvers?" 

Alex smirked and said "make sure each chair has one of these on it" while holding up a book of commands and missions, Maggie nodded and walked off to do that.

When she made it to the last chair Alex called out "FALL IN LINE" which Maggie knew meant her platoon was about to be there, when she made it up on the make shift stage with Alex who instructed her to stand to the right of her as the other two sergants fell in on both sides.

When sergant Peterson stepped in with the first few cadets, Alex called out "SINGLE FILE LINE, START DOWN THERE!" pointing to the last row on the right side of the room.

As the last few filed in Maggie noticed Sergant Peterson was having trouble with Lucis at the end of the line, when she noticed Alex had noticed to when she clenched her jaw harder.

When the next thing Maggie knew Alex called "ARE WE HAVING ANOTHER PROBLEM WITH YOU VANDERWOLF!"

Maggie watched as Lucis tensed before looking at Alex and said "Yes ma'am y'all are because this guy pushed me out of the latrine while I was taking a piss and didn't even let me finish and he pushed me out of the latrine while my manhood was hanging out from my pants.

So yeah we have a problem he imberrased me!".

Alex shook her head and said "THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT MR.VANDERWOF, YOU KNOW YOU ONLY HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT TIME TO GET ALL YOUR HYGEINE STUFF DONE. AND YOUR SERGANTS HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KICK YOU OUT OF THE LATRINE NO MATTER IF YOUR STILL URINATING OR ANYTHING ELSE IF YOUR RUNNING LATE THAT'S ON YOU AND IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT. NOW TAKE A SEAT VANDERWOLF BEFORE I GIVE YOU ANOTHER RIGHT UP!"

Maggie watched as Lucis groaned while sergant Peterson stood beside him after he took a seat as Alex started with the debriefing.

Later as dinner rolled around her and the sergants were sitting eating at there table while the rest of the cadets were either eating or having some down time.

When Maggie noticed Alex was nowhere to be seen, so she looked at Peterson and asked "where's sergant Danvers?"

Peterson smirked and said "she's giving Vanderwolf a nice long lecture about improving his act and how if he doesn't what she'll do to him".

Maggie nodded and said "that stupid kid needs to learn his place it's only the second day of this tour and he's about to be kicked out already" all the sergants nodded.

When Maggie got up and started to walk away Peterson asked "where are you going?". Maggie smirked and said "to bring the sergant dinner and to also give Vanderwolf my own lecture".

Peterson smirked and said "good luck with that the sergant can be a little stubborn when it comes to eating sometimes" Maggie smiled softly and said "I think I can manage trust me" while walking away to get a tray of food for Alex.

When she made it to Alex's barrack tent across from her own barrack she could hear Alex yelling at Lucis.

She didn't want to interrupt when she heard Alex say "IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT THAT YOU DIDN'T FINISH YOUR BUISNESS VANDERWOLF, AND DIDN'T HAVE FAST ENOUGH REFLEXES TO PUT YOUR "MANHOOD" AWAY THAT'S ON YOU!" Maggie snickered at that.

When Alex continued by saying "BUT I MADE SURE YOU CADETS HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO ALL THE THINGS YOU NEED IN THE MORNING, I EVEN GIVE YOU GUYS FIVE EXTRA MINUTES. BUT LIKE I SAID IT'S ON YOU GUYS IF YOU DON'T USE THAT TIME WISELY, BUT LIKE I SAID IF YOUR NOT DONE TO BAD. NO MATTER WHAT IT IS A SERGANT CAN PULL YOU OUT IF YOU GO OVER THE TIME WE GIVE YOU TO DO THAT. GOT IT, SO SERGANT PETERSON HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DO WHAT HE DID.

Maggie heard Lucis grunt at that and said "you don't get how hard it is to get everything done in that amount of time since you, the sergants and Corporal Sawyer have all the time to get ready in the morning."

Alex bristled at that and was going to say something when Lucis continued and said "besides you don't know what it's like for us guys that wake up in the morning with an erection and how long it takes for us to make it go down, you girls have it easier."

Alex bristled at that and then sighed and said "FIRST OFF, ME, THE SERGANTS AND YOUR CORPORAL DO HAVE ONLY A CERTAIN AMOUT OF TIME TO GET READY WE ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET READY AFTER THAT WE ONLY HAVE ANOTHER TWENTY FIVE MINUTES TO GET EVERYTHING IN ORDER FOR THE DAY, SO US YOUR SUPERIORS HAVE IT HARDER THEN YOU CADETS DO SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT.

Alex then cleared her throat and said "AND YOUR ERECTION PROBLEM IS ON YOU AND HOW FAST YOU CAN GET IT DOWN, JUST KNOW IF YOU USE YOUR DICK AND BALLS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AS SUPERIORNESS OR TO CHALLENGE US WOMEN YOUR GOING TO REGRET IT. BECAUSE US WOMEN HAVE MORE STRUGGLES THEN YOU MEN HAVE AND YOU GUYS JUST THINK YOUR ENTITLED TO EVERYTHING SINCE YOU HAVE THAT BETWEEN YOUR LEGS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT! BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED THAT TO BE A STRONG POWERFUL FIGURE ESPICALLY IN THE MILITARY JUST LOOK AT ME I DON'T HAVE THAT AND I'M DOING JUST FINE!"

"NOW IF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN YOUR GONE FOR GOOD, AND YOU WILL BE HAVING A NICE LONG CHAT WITH COMMISSIONER J'ONZZ ABOUT WHY YOU GOT KICKED OUT OKAY. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE VANDERWOLF AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND IF I HEAR YOUR TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME TO OTHER CADETS I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU JUST WHAT A WOMAN CAN DO TO A MAN LIKE YOU AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" 

When Maggie heard Lucis scoot back in his chair , she moved to the side of the tent so he wouldn't see her, even tho it was starting to get dark out.

When she saw him leave he looked pissed at what Alex had said to him.

When she smirked since Alex can be very intimidating at certain points and it definitely turned Maggie on, but that wasn't the point now, the real point is she's being a good friend and bringing Alex dinner after her long lecture with the asshole cadet.

When Maggie went into the tent with the tray, Alex turned around from her table in the corner where she was looking at some papers and said "hey, what are you doing here?" while rubing the back of her neck.

Maggie smiled and said "I thought I would bring you some food since, I noticed you didn't come to dinner" Alex smiled softly and said "thank you Maggie,..... but I'm not really hungry."

Maggie smiled softly and said "come on Alex you need to eat, because I don't think the cadets want a grumpy staff sergant Danvers on they're hands tomorrow morning."

Alex rolled her eyes then smirked and said "okay, fine but I can't promise that I'll finish all of it tho". Maggie smirked and said "it's okay as long as you eat a little". 

When Alex reached for the tray Maggie started to turn to walk out when Alex said "if you want to stay you can, I don't mind" Maggie shook her head and said "no I don't want to intrude Alex espically on your down time" even tho inside Maggie really wanted too, but she knew she shouldn't.

But Alex shook her head said "no it's okay Maggie, I would actually prefer some company for once since I normally don't eat with anyone else it'll be a nice change for once."

Maggie smiled softly and said "okay", then took a seat in front of Alex's desk in the chair Lucis had been sitting in.

When Maggie finally looked around and said "you have a really nice barrack tent Danvers". 

Alex smiled and said "yeah" as she watched Maggie look around a little more, when Maggie turned back to face Alex she blushed a little and her breathe hitched when she saw Alex was unbuttoning her service shirt and stripping down to her tank top.

When Alex noticed Maggie freaking out because of what she was doing with her shirt, she stopped and said "I'm just taking it off so I don't feel as confined, and it's pretty hot in here. But if you don't want me to I don't have to."

Maggie shook her head and said "no it's fine it just took me by surprise that's all, but you can I don't mind."

Then watched Alex unbuttoned it the rest of the way and took it off, and then went and layed it on her barrack. While Alex did that Maggie was focused on Alex's strong arms that were being shown off now.

Then when Alex turned back around Maggie almost fell out of her chair when she could see the outline of Alex's abs threw her tank top and that really made her want to straddle Alex right then and there.

But Maggie controled herself and took a deep breathe as Alex made it back to her desk and sat down facing Maggie.

When Alex started eating Maggie felt very awkward since the only sound was of Alex's chewing. Then Alex broke the silence by asking "so this is your fifth tour Sawyer, why haven't you gone home, espically now because normally people stop after they're second or third."

Maggie shrugged and said "because I don't feel like I made a real impact on my country yet, like I haven't served enough yet. That and I'm also hopeing the work I've been doing will be noticed and change a few peoples mind's back home".

As Alex heard that she felt like she lost all hope at being able to date Maggie then, since she had a feeling the people she was talking about at the end were probably her husband and kid. So that put Maggie way out of limits for her to try and get with her.

But Alex smiled and said "that makes since, so where are you from?"

Maggie smiled and said "well I was born in Blue Springs, Nebraska. But now I live in national city close to the heart of the city".

Alex smiled and said "that's a big change going from a small town to a big city like that in California. I bet it was very hard and different for you."

Maggie shook her head and said "not really it was okay actually, and I enjoyed it a lot if I'm being honest since it gave me more oppurtunities after I'm out of the military. That and I've only lived there for a year now so I still have stuff to discover." 

Alex nodded and said "well maybe when you finally end your military career, maybe I can take you out for a few drinks. Because at that point you will have definitely deserved it for all the work you put into serving our country, but what do you say."

Maggie nodded and said "I would really like that, I'll hold you to it Danvers".

Alex smiled and said "trust me I won't forget, I have a pretty good memory amoung other things." Maggie smirked as she thought about 'what those other things are'.

When Maggie looked back up at Alex and said "so where do you live" Alex smiled and shook her head and said "I'll tell you that at the end of this tour, when we all head out to depart back out to the US okay."

Maggie frowned but then said "so what's your family like?" Alex smiled and said "my sister is very bubbly and any time she smiles her smile is like the sunshine, shes just a big ball of sunshine in general. I'm not super close with my mom but she's still always concerned any time I have to come back out on another tour so there's that at least...".

When Maggie asked "what about your dad?" Alex looked down and bit her lip and got a pained expression on her face. Maggie noticed and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to answer that I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to make you upset."

Alex shook her head and said "it's fine but he uh..... he died seventeen years ago, when his vehicle at the front of this convoy hit an IED in the road. The whole group in my dad's vehicle didn't make it including my dad."

Maggie stood up and went and squated in front of Alex and put a hand on her knee and rubbed it aoftly and said "I'm so sorry Alex, I can't imagine what it's like to lose your dad like that I'm so sorry I bet he was a great man." 

Alex nodded and said "yeah" when she flipped her wrist over and looked at her watch and said "I should probably start getting my stuff in order for tomorrow, and you need to get some sleep you look tired".

When Alex looked at Maggie who was staring at her with worry in her eyes, when Alex grabbed her service shirt and put it back on and softly said "you coming?" Maggie was confused but said "yeah".

As they walked over to Maggie's barrack tent across from Alex's it was silent the whole camp was quiet the only sound was of the wind howling a little bit.

When they reached Maggie's tent Alex stopped Maggie from going in and said "I'm not mad at you for bringing that up Maggie I know you didn't mean too, but it just hit harder today because today was when it happened so it made it harder on me. So I'm sorry if you thought I was upset at you I'm not it's just hard to think about, but since you did now I won't be a wreak tomorrow when the cadets see me and that's thank to you. So thank you Maggie."

Maggie nodded and said "yeah" then surprised Alex by pulling her into a tight hug and said softly in her ear "I'm so sorry Alex".

Alex just wrapped her arms tight around Maggie's small body and pulled her closer and said "it's okay" with slight tears in her eyes, while hoping Maggie couldn't feel Alex's big secret while being held this close to Alex.

But if Maggie had she didn't comment on it when they finally pulled away, when Alex smiled and said "tomorrow's PT day, since we have to make sure your platoon is in shape for our first next week."

"So wear you physical training uniform also you don't have to wear the shorts you can wear you utility camo pants instead that's what I do, because of how uncomfortable the shorts are so just remember that."

Maggie nodded and said "thank you Alex" then looked down and then back up and said "if you need anything you can come talk to me" Alex nodded and said "thanks Maggie, goodnight" then walked away back to her own tent.

While Maggie went and started to get changed into her lounge wear and layed down and instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll join for the next chapter tomorrow as things start to pick up for Alex and Maggie, but remember it won't be a simple ride for them so please be prepared.  
> Also I'm living for you guy's comments they've been making my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place a few weeks later as Alex and Maggie have gotten even closer and have become best friends so much that they would die for each other. But when Maggie over hears a conversation between Alex and some other woman will it all come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope your ready for a little angsty filled chapter I know how much you guys love Sanvers and how we all just want to see them happy and together so I sorta sped up the process for you guys it's a big turning point in this story. So I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments their still making my day espically while I'm writing my ten page essay. But I hope you enjoy it.

Tuesday, January 16th, 2018  
(Two Weeks Later)  
Afghanistan, US Military Camp 058

Maggie made her way slowly over to the mess hall that morning, since it was a down day. They didn't have any meetings or things to get done, so she took her time as she went to get breakfast.

When she was eating she smiled at the few of her cadets that waved at her, when Peterson sat down and said "good morning Corporal, what are you going to do on this laid back day."

Maggie shrugged and said "I honestly don't know I might go practice on my shooting later today" Peterson nodded and said "sounds good I might just join you later for that".

Maggie smiled as she finished her breakfast and said "well your always welcome to I don't mind just don't do anything stupid". Peterson smiled and said "don't worry I won't I promise" as Maggie walked out.

There was one thing Maggie hadn't told Peterson she would be doing today and that was going to see Alex.

Over the last two weeks they've become very close best friends to each other and Maggie was still falling more head over heels in love with Alex each day. But still hasn't tried to make a move yet, but either way she was happy with Alex because she always made her laugh and smile when they spent time together.

Like every other day her and Alex have lunch and dinner together it's they're routine. Just like they sometimes work out together and then other times. They'll come visit each other in they're tents late at night if they need to talk about more personal things.

But they were both always welcomed in the other person barrack tent at any time unless said otherwise.

So as Maggie made her way to Alex's tent she couldn't help but smile as she always loved seeing Alex in the morning. Because she always seemed to have this glow about her even when she was a little upset or aggravated by something.

As she made it to Alex's tent she stopped to listen to make sure she wasn't in the middle of talking to another sergant or something, so she wouldn't intrude or interrupt. Because Maggie wasn't the type of peraon to do that.

But Maggie stopped in her tracks when she heard Alex say "I've missed you" and then a perky voice say "I've missed you to Alex, it's not the same when your not around, espically on our special nights, the guys miss you at game nights too."

Maggie could hear Alex chuckle at that and say "well don't think I'm having fun without you here trust me I'm not, only thing I'm getting is little amounts of sleep, blisters and sun burn so trust me I wish I was back home too. That and I could really use one of our special nights."

Maggie felt her heart drop at that since it sounded like Alex wanted a nice long fun night in bed with the perky girl she was talking too and she couldn't help but peek in to see what the girl looked like.

When she looked she could see the girl on Alex's computer screen as they face timed,  she was blonde with glasses, she was very pretty if Maggie was being honest and was very perky. She never pictured Alex dating someone like that.

But she moved back out when she heard the girl say "so how's Maggie doing I've been curious about her since the first time you mentioned her to me" Maggie could hear the smile in Alex's voice as she talked and said "she's wonderful Kar, she's smart, strong, amazing and just beautiful she's so beautiful Kar."

Maggie blushed at that and couldn't suppress the smile on her face, but then it fell again when the perky girl said "sounds like you got an awesome best friend watching your back out there Alex's" and Maggie could hear the slight tremble in Alex voice as she said "yeah but there's something else Kar....."

But got cut off when the girl said "I'm sorry I gotta go in sooner you know how Snapper is, but Alex I'll call you tomorrow okay." Maggie started to walk in thinking it was over when Alex said "Kar I really need to talk to you about this right now, it's really important pleas....."

But the girl said "we can tomorrow I'm sorry Alex but I really gotta go" Maggie watched as Alex nodded and said "okay" when the girl said "okay I love you" as Alex started to open her mouth to say it back Maggie bolted from the room not wanting her heart to be crushed more.

But as Maggie ran away from the tent she could hear Alex call out "who's there?" and then heard the scuff of her boots on the ground as she stepped out to see who had been at her tent.

As Maggie kept running she heard Alex call out to her and said "Maggie!?" as Maggie kept running without stopping not wanting to face Alex anymor. Since she was imberrased for even thinking she had a chance with Alex.

As Maggie made it over to the vehicle depot and vehicle maintenance area she stopped as she caught her breathe and finally let the tears run freely down her face.

She stayed like that for at least ten minutes until she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind that made her tense until they held her to that strong chest she knew so well.

But when Maggie heard Alex say "what's wrong Maggie are you okay?" Maggie broke out of Alex's hold and said "get away I just want to be alone right now". But Alex didn't move away and went and tried to grab Maggie's hand gently but Maggie yanked it away and yelled "DON'T ALEX!"

Which made a few cadets come out from surrounding tents to see what was happening.

When Alex moved towards Maggie who was watching her while still letting the tears run freely down her face. Right when Alex was in arms length with her, Maggie put up a hand that Alex ran into and stopped her from coming any closer.

When Alex asked "what's wrong Maggie please tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help" then reached for her hand again. But Maggie pulled back and said "STOP IT ALEX! PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then Maggie backed up and took off again and went to the one place where she knew nobody would find her.

While Alex stood there stunned and not knowing what to do, since everything was going perfect with Maggie then it's like everything was gone that they had in only a few hours. 

That's when Alex noticed everybody in the camp was standing around her, and had just witnessed the small fight her and Maggie. But Alex shook her head and said "ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK NONE OF THIS CONCERNS YOU, JUST IGNORE IT AND DO NOT BRING IT UP! NOW GO!"

As the cadets and sergants left they all sent her a knowing look that they knew that what had happened between her and the corporal was making her upset espically since she didn't understand what was wrong with Maggie.

But Alex just started heading back to her tent amd spent the next few hours trying to figure out what happened.

Later after dinner and hopefully everyone was asleep or in they're barracks Maggie made her way back to her own tent. As she stepped in her breathe caught when she saw Alex standing there as if she knew that Maggie would be back at that very moment and had been waiting for her.

But Maggie shook her head and started to get her stuff in order for tomorrow when Alex said "I knew you would be back" Maggie grunted at that and said "don't worry I'm not staying long." 

Right as Maggie was about to walk out of the tent Alex asked "what did I do Maggie, because last time I checked we were cool up until this morning". 

Alex watched as Maggie's shoulders tensed at that, when Maggie turned around and asked "why do you care so much Alex, it's not like I'm important to you so why do you care if somethings wrong with me!" 

Maggie tensed when she felt Alex grab her hand softly and press up softly against her back and whisper "you are very important to me Maggie and I do care if something's wrong with you, because you don't truly understand how much you mean to me Maggie." Then rested her forhead on the back of Maggie's head.

But Maggie pulled away from Alex and said "you say that now while we're out here for now, but you won't care an ounce about me once we go back home. Because you'll have other priorities then we you go back to your...." But Maggie couldn't bring herself to say the word girlfriend.

That's when Alex asked "my what Maggie?" Maggie shook her head and said "it doesn't matter". But Alex asked "what do you think could be so important back at home that could take my attention away from you Maggie".

Maggie had, had enough at that point and said "what do you think I mean, your girlfriend Alex!".

Alex was dumbstruck at that and said "I don't have a girlfriend Mag...." but got cut off when Maggie said "don't play dumb I heard you talking to her earlier this morning when I was coming to hang out with you, I heard everything Alex so don't try to make me seem dumb."

Alex got it at that moment what was wrong with Maggie now. So she carefully made her way over to Maggie who had turned her back to Alex again and Maggie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back into her chest and said "there's only one person in the world I care about like that, and it's you Maggie. That wasn't a girlfriend you saw or heard that was my little sister Kara the bubbly girl I told you about during first week."

At that Maggie turned in Alex's arms and looked at Alex and said "that was your little sister Kara?" Alex nodded and said "yeah" while holding her closer.

Maggie felt dumb not realizing that before and causing such a big mess over this now. When Maggie finally registered what else Alex had said and then looked her in the eyes and asked "so when you say you care about me like that you mean that you like me?".

Alex smiled at that and said "yeah what I truly mean by that is that I have been falling deeper and deeper in love with you everyday since I met you Maggie Sawyer. And I have been trying to think of many ways to ask you out but have been so nervous to because you make me fall so hard for you everyday. And I've never had that happen before, and I've never liked someone like this before, I've never liked anyone until you Maggie Sawyer and that scares me".

At that Maggie smiled even bigger and said "so you like me? But I scare you." Alex nodded as she stared into Maggie's eyes.

When Maggie smiled really big and said "well let me say this, I like you to Alex Danvers and I've been wanting to tell you that since the moment I met you, you intimidated and I knew you would be a challenge but I knew it would be worth it in the end."

At that Alex pulled back and looked at Maggie like she couldn't believe that she had actually just said that when Alex asked "so your saying that you like me too, because that's, that's what I got". 

Maggie smiled really big and said "yeah definitely" when Alex put her hands gently on her hips and pulled her a little closer while Maggie put her hands on Alex's arms gently.

When the next thing Maggie knew Alex's hand was on her cheek and was stroking it softly when she said softly "hey" and got this really deep soft caring look in her eyes and Maggie couldn't wait anymore.

As she slowly leaned in towards Alex when her lips finally met Alex's it was like a magnetic pull. Because neither wanted to pull away espically Maggie when Alex bit her bottom lip a little before pulling it more into her mouth and Maggie couldn't help but moan at that.

When they finally pulled away to take a breathe they were both dazed that Maggie couldn't even feel the press of Alex's secret against her leg that was a little more prominent then usual that she still hasn't told Maggie about.

When Alex put her hand on Maggie's cheek and made Maggie look up at her Maggie's breathe caught in her throat as she saw the love Alex had for her in her eyes at that very moment she couldn't help but feel safe and protected in her arms.

When then softly said "we can't tell anyone else okay it wouldn't end well if someone found, because it's against our creed".

Maggie nodded and said "yeah I knew we would have to but I don't mind because it makes this thing between us even better since I can just have you all to myself."

Alex smiled at that and said "yeah" as she brought Maggie into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Maggie couldn't help but swoon from it, and smiled softly up to Alex.

That night both of them went to sleep with big smiles on they're faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys are happy with this chapter I know we can all use a pick me up every once and awhile and I needed one espically since I was having a rough day today so I hoped this chapter made you guys very happy. Also don't worry this story is far from over there are still many chapters to come and more for Alex and Maggie to do together. So I hope you will come back and read the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chaptet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few months later. Maggie and Alex have gotten closer in their relationship together they've been spent nights under the stars, working out together and still having their lunches together. But this chapter Maggie has to head out on a mission for the day, when something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter sorry it's a bit shorter then normal but I'm glad you guys loved the last chapter so much. But don't be fooled this chapter won't be as happy as that one not by a long shot and I promise Maggie or Alex don't die. But be prepared for a pretty unfriendly chapter sorry about it but it had to happen at some point I hope you like it.

!!!Warning this chapter includes gun shot wound, mines and explosions so if you don't like those things please proceed with caution!!!

Wednesday, March 14th, 2018   
Afghanistan, US Military Camp 058

Maggie layed there in her barrack staring up at the top of her tent as she listened to wind howl outside. It was an overcast day out in the desert and Maggie already dreaded today, since she had to go out and sweep 

the perimeters for mines and bombs with some of the cadets. But she wasn't ready because she wasn't going to be able to see Alex because of it. 

Her and Alex had been getting closer over the last few months they had kept it behind closed doors and have been almost caught two times but they've learned how to work it now. 

So Maggie slowly slid out of bed and made her way over to the latrine she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was that morning, it was so quiet that you could hear the grands of sand hit the ground after the wind picked it up. 

As Maggie walked into the latrine she stopped when she heard a soft but deep voice singing and realized that it was Alex. At that Maggie smiled softly and stood there and listened not thinking the tough soldier could be so soft as to sing in the shower. 

Maggie stood there listening until the shower stopped and Maggie went and turned on the water in her own shower when she walked back out she saw Alex jump. Then she laughed softly as Alex put a hand on her chest to stop her racing heart then said softly "jeeze Maggie you scared me, don't do that I thought you were one of the male cadets trying to get a free peep show". 

Maggie chuckled softly and said "no, no male just a female that wanted to shower and say good morning to their girlfriend who is making her so wet right now" then placed her hands flat on Alex's abs and groaned slightly as she felt them constrict with each breathe Alex took. 

When Alex grabbed her hands and leaned down and kissed Maggie passionately on the lips and said "oh I bet your so wet right now" Maggie nodded as she bit her bottom lip and moved closer to Alex. But Alex stopped her and put her hands gently on Maggie's waist and said softly "but we're not going any further okay, when we agreed to slow I meant it, I don't want to rush this between you and me". 

Maggie nodded and said "I know" then backed up and looked at Alex who had a towel wrapped around her waist and one hanging over her chest hiding her breasts from view, but Maggie was still able to get a full view of Alex's abs and her v line. 

But Maggie shook her head and went and got in the shower and as she showered Alex quickly got her service C uniform on before Maggie came out since Maggie still didn't know about her big secret, which Alex knew she would have to tell her about soon since her and Maggie had been making out more and it would get to that point of no return soon enough. 

But Alex pushed that to the back of her mind and continued putting on her uniform, when ten minutes later she watched as Maggie came out and smiled softly at her and walked over and kissed Maggie softly and said "you be safe today, I don't want you getting hurt okay" Maggie nodded and said "yeah" before leaning back up and capturing Alex's lips one more time before she walked out to go to the command center area.

Later that day Maggie was walking with Lucis and cadet Lisa as they searched the surronding area for explosive devices, it was pretty calm and everything seem to be okay. Until everything went to caos there was an explosing and Lisa went flying from the blast then there was a barrage of bullets flying at them and they lucky had a sand dune to cover them. 

When Maggie heard Lucis start shooting back she looked over and saw 15 people out on the horizon, and Maggie flashed back to her second tour, but shook her head and looked over at Lisa who was down and was missing one of her hands from the blast. 

Maggie looked at Lucis as he continued to fire back and then her the echo of her drill instructors words from boot camp say 'no Marine ever leaves another Marine behind, because you should try saving them and if you die in the process of saving them then you have done this country good'. 

Maggie then yelled out cover me and went running out as fast as she could towards Lisa while dodging bullets and then threw her over her shoulder and started running back, right when she made it over the dune she felt a sharp pain go threw her right shoulder and looked down and saw a clean whole threw her shoulder and gasped out. 

When Lucis yelled "Corporal!" and Maggie ducked just as a sniper shot sounded from the distance, when Maggie went to grab Lisa again and started to move back towards camp Lucis looked at her and said "corporal don't". But Maggie shook her head and said "you never leave a comrad behind no matter what" and gritted her teeth as she adjusted Lisa's body over her shoulder.

It took three hours to make it back to camp and right when they made it in threw the doors they're were medics taking Lisa from Maggie. Which made Maggie start to fall forward and she was ready to hit the ground but was met by the soft but firm body of Alex who had caught her right before she had hit the ground. Maggie looked at Alex and said "Lisa?" 

Alex nodded and said "she's going to be okay" then Maggie looked at Alex in the eyes and said softly as her eyes started to close "thank you" and saw Alex's worried eyes right before everything fell into darkness.  
Four hours later Maggie opened her eyes slowly as she started to come. 

The first thing she noticed was the sharp burning pain in her left shoulder she groaned. But then relaxed when she felt a soft calloused hand cup her cheek and strole it softly with her thumb. 

After a minute of laying there she finally opened her eyes and stared up into the eyes of Alex who was staring down at her with super soft gentle eyes. Maggie looked around and asked softly "did she make it" and watched as Alex looked away and bit her lip softly before looking back down at Maggie and shook her head softly. 

At that Alex watched as Maggie got tears in her eyes and closed her eyes and slammed her fist down on the side of the cot she was on, and said "if only I would have been faster". Alex shook her head and put her hands on Maggie's cheeks and said "it's not your fault Maggie", then Maggie shook her head and said "yes it is Alex, I should have known something was off" and sat up even tho it sent iscruciating pain threw her shoulder. 

But before she could get far Alex wrapped her arms around her as Maggie broke down and started to sob into Alex's chest, and Alex's just held onto her tighter as her sobs became harder. It took three hours until Maggie passed out in Alex's arms from exhaustion, when she did Alex softly layed Maggie back down on the cot and slowly got up to walk out of Maggie's tent to get some air. 

When she did she jumped when sergant Peterson said "oh staff sergant what are you still doing here", Alex cleared her throat and said "checking up on the corporal making sure she's alright" then started to walk away to go get some air. Unitl Peterson asked "so how is she" Alex didn't want people to think Maggie was weak by her being upset over it espically her cadets, since Alex knew Maggie was anything but weak so she said "she'll be okay, will most likely be back up and going tomorrow".

Alex watched as Peterson nodded then walked away, then Alex let out a breathe and held in her tears feeling so bad for Maggie. Alex had already determined that she would be staying with Maggie tonight maybe not on the cot with her but just sitting by her bedside in case she needs her. 

Alex walked back in a few minutes later and looked at Maggie who was still asleep, wishing she could take away all the grief she had now. But slowly walked in and took of her service uniform shirt and hung it on the back of her chair and grabbed Maggie's hand gently and held it tightly as she fell asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll be posting the next one tomorrow and one of the next few chapter you guys might like a lot since something will happen you guys have bben waiting on. So I hope you come back to read the next chapter tomorrow where it won't be as dreary I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a lot more fluffy then the last chapter as Alex tries to help Maggie deal with her grief she feels for the cadet she lost. There also may be a little surprise for Maggie near the end you'll just have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm finally back sorry I didn't post the last two days I got stuck with a lot of work to do for my classes and then I got sick on top of that. But even tho I'm still not feeling good I wanted to post another chapter for you guys. That and we're getting really close to the part you guys are looking forward to so I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments I would greatly appreciate it.

Thursday, March 22nd, 2018   
Afghanistan, US Military Camp 058

It had been a week since she had to put one of her cadets to rest back in the US and she still felt responsible for it and everyday it seemed to be getting harder.

Maggie knows Alex has noticed how Maggie's been pulling away too, from not showing up during dinner to not even seeing her in the morning most of time only at briefings and routine stuff around base. 

Maggie feels bad for ignoring her but she just doesn't want her to focus on her and not the cadets and her job as their commander. But Maggie slowly made her way to the latrine, but as she walked that way she noticed she didn't hear any noise coming from any where in the camp which was strange since there's always some noise from something. 

But Maggie shook it off and kept walking until she finally made it, she was about to get into the shower when she saw a note taped on the mirror. She slowly grabbed it, it said "Maggie today your going to have a relaxing day for once no stress, grief or anything that may make you upset. 

I'm sorry I can't give you more then this it was hard getting this worked out today already. See you tonight at 7:30 in the mess hall. Love always Staff Sergant Danvers. PS. Wear something nice".

Maggie smiled softly at the note thinking about all the possible things Alex could have planned, but shook her head and got in the shower. Once she made it back to her barracks there was another note sitting on her barrack and she slowly read it, it said "instead of just having nothing to do today, I have a few things I need you to get around base today. 

But don't worry they won't be hard to find, the first thing is in the place you imberrased me for the first time at". Maggie smiled and quickly put on her camos and started making her way to the gun range on base, when she made it she smiled when she remembered Alex trying to show her up since Alex didn't think she knew how to shoot a gun but Maggie blew her out of the water in front of the other sergants and it was so cute and funny watching Alex blush like that. 

When she made it she went over to the stall her and Alex had been at and smiled when she saw Alex m14 assult rifle sitting there with a note taped to it.

Maggie grabned carefully and smiled at the note because it said "great you found the first clue, I want you to just relax and have a few target rounds and don't be agraid to use my assult rifle it's as much as mine as it is yours have fun".  

So Maggie spent the next hour and half going threw nine different target practice, the last target she did she brought it forward when there was another note thos one said "good you let off some steam now it's time for you to find the next thing, go to the place where you made me trip over my own two feet for the first time". 

Maggie quickly made her way over to the debreifing room where she met Alex for the time and she couldn't help but smile at the memory and slowly walked to desk in the room where Alex's had leaned on and basically checked Maggie out in front of her platoon. 

Maggie shook her head at that and picked up Alex's dog tags that were on the table with the next note that said "you've found the only thing I ever keep close to me all the time besides yourself hold on to these for me until later. 

But for now go back to your barracks and take a nap for a little bit I know you've been exhausted the last week, also don't worry you won't miss anything important I promise". Maggie went back to her barracks without any hesitation and fell asleep immediately while clutching Alex's dog tags in her hands.

Six hours later Maggie woke up and noticed how long she had actually slept since the sun had already set, she got up and noticed a box sitting on her desk in the corner with a small card on top of it.

She read the card which said "put this on meet me in the mess hall, I can't wait to you see you baby" Maggie smiled and put the card down and opened the box her breathe caught at the sight of a beautiful slim black dress with slits on the side.

Maggie quickly put it on and did her hair slightly, then started making her way over to the mess hall, she was so anxious that she didn't notice no one else was on base today and it was a very still and silent, but she kept on walking. 

When she made it she slowly opened up the flap to the mess hall and her breathe caught at the sight since there were streamers hanging from the cieling and then there was a single table with a candle on it and two plates of steaming spaghetti. 

But then Maggie's heart stopped when she noticed Alex standing next to table in her service A uniform with all her medals and ribbons pinned to the coat, minus the hat of course but she still looked beyond stunning in it. 

While Maggie stood there speechless Alex had a soft smile on her face and said softly "wow your breath taking" then started to walk towards Maggie, at that Maggie walked towards Alex and asked "Alex what is all this". 

When they reached each other Alex took Maggie's hands in hers and stared deeply into her eyes and said "this is to help you forget all the bad things that have happened lately and you've deserved a first date with me for awhile now and I knew I couldn't make you wait anymore, you only deserve the best Maggie and you deserve all of this the pomp and the fuss and to also be able to spend it with me without any interruptions". 

At that Maggie couldn't hold back the tears anymore and swooned slighty when Alex's wiped them away with her thumbs, then said "thank you so much Alex" then pulled her down into a passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

Until Alex broke it so Maggie wouldn't notice the outline of her secret that was becoming more prominent in her pants. Then Alex led Maggie to her seat and pulled it out fir her which made Maggie giggle and say "what a gentleman", and Alex smiled at that and said "well I want to treat you like the royalty you are" then took her own seat across from her. 

For the next hour they just talked about everything, while laughing and just falling deeper in love with each other, Alex even got to wipe some spaghetti sauce off of the corner of Maggie's mouth with her napkin. After they got done with that Alex stood up and took Maggie by the waist and started to sway when music started to play from somewhere and Maggie had no clue where but she didn't care because all she was focused on was beautiful woman who had her arms wrapped around her. 

As they danced slowly Maggie finally asked "how did you do all of this?" Alex smiled softly and said "I have my ways, that and all the cadets and staff had to leave on that three day mission remember so it'll be just me and you for the next few days if that's okay with you".

Maggie had completely forgotten about that mission because of all her stress lately but smiled and said "I would love to spend the next few days with you and thank you for all of this, I really needed this". 

Then Maggie leaned up about to kiss her when Alex leaned down and met her half way and passionately kissed her, they stayed like that for a few minutes until they started making out and Maggie put her hand on the back of Alex's neck and brought her even close until they're tongues brushed against each other with a spark. 

After they made out a bit more Alex started to help Maggie walk out of the mess hall towards Alex's barracks tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys like the chapter and like I said please leave me comments I live for them. But I hope you join for the next chapter which will contain finally the smut some of you guys have been waiting for. Which I may post later tonight just so you guys aren't waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues from last night and shows as things get steamy and passionate betweens those two and finally Alex big secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you all like this bonus chapter I posting for you guys today. Reminder that it conatins smut and a gril with a penis so if that isn't your thing please don't insist on reading it since you won't miss anything that won't majorly impact the story but I hope you guys enjoy please leave comments and please be nice it's my first time writing smut no less smut with two girls and one having a penis so please go easy because I still feel awkward about writing this.

Thursday, March 22nd, 2018  
Afghanistan, US Military Camp 058

(Warning this chapter contains smut so if it isn't your thing or you don't like reading about a girl with a penis and another girl going down on her I suggest skipping this chapter and don't worry you won't miss anything if you skip this chapter I promise. :)

As they made there way into Alex barrack tent they both giggled as they both stumbled slightly as they held on to each other. But then Maggie breathe slightly hitched as the back of her knees hit the edge of Alex's barrack, but Alex looked at her with a soft look and Maggie understood what she meant and nodded. 

At that Alex leaned down and kissed Maggie gently on the lips and as she did that Maggie slowly unbuttoned Alex's uniform blazer and gently slid it down off her shoulders so she didn't ruin any of the medals and gently sat it on the trunk at the end of the bed. 

Her and Alex continued to make out gently when, Maggie went down the unbutton Alex's shirt she moaned slightly as she grasped Alex's tie she forgot that she was wearing and gently tugged it off of her. 

At that Alex stopped her and moved back to look at Maggie before moving back in and starting to nip down Maggie's jaw softly and then moved down and started to kiss and nip Maggie's neck softly and at that Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's head to bring her closer. 

When Maggie did that Alex started to unzip Maggie's dress slowly while still kissing her neck softly, as she pushed the dress off of Maggie, once she got it off she pulled back and sat up on her knees to look at Maggie who was only in her bra and panties now and Alex couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl laying before her so vulnerable. 

At that Alex couldn't help but lean down and whisper "your so god damn beautiful Maggie Sawyer, I don't even deserve this" then kissed Maggie gently on the lips then started to kiss her way down Maggie's chest and then her flat stomach with the faint outline of abs and a v line that made her still look so feminine but strong and powerful at the same time.

After a few minutes of Alex's kissing around Maggie's stomach and hips Maggie pulled Alex back up into a soft kiss and tried to unbutton Alex's shirt but she was having problems.

So Alex sat up and so did Maggie as Alex unbuttoned it and Maggie's jaw dropped when she finally saw Alex's abs for the first time in their full entirety and how chisled her muscles actually were but once Alex pushed the shirt all the way off Maggie buried her face in Alex's neck and started to kiss it really hard then made her way down Alex's chest then to her stomach. 

After awhile worshipping they're boddies Alex and Maggie both decided to take off they're bras and already spent over ten minutes biting, kissing, nipping and worshipping them. 

After they made out a bit more Maggie nodded for Alex to take off her panties and she did and what she saw made her go weak in the knees Maggie was so wet and ready for her, and by the look in her eyes Alex knew Maggie was beyond ready for it and it also got proven as they continued to kiss when Maggie went for Alex's belt buckle she knew this would be the deal breaking moment.

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand off her belt and stopped her and said "wait, before we do this there's something I need to tell you something about me before we go threw with this" and backed away slightly and sat next to Maggie on the bed and helped her sit up and started to play with her fingers slightly. 

Maggie could tell whatever Alex was going to tell her was really important since Alex was doing her nervous habit, but Maggie smiled softly and said "baby you know you can tell me anything, you know that, so what's so important". 

Alex took a deep breathe and said "it's something really big there's something different about me and only few people have the condition I do, and this could change our future as a couple Maggie".

Maggie looked at her dead in the eye and said "baby you can tell me anything what's so important?" Alex took a deep breathe and said "I'm not a normal girl.....uh or more like I'm a girl but I have a.... penis.... and I can cum and I can get you pregnant if we're not careful. What am I even talking about you probably think I'm a freak now and I probably don't have a chance anymore... I should just leav....". 

But Maggie stopped her and grabbed her hand and tugged her close and said "baby I don't care that you have a penis, and I could never think you were a freak for having that if anything I think it makes you even more amazing and beautiful and I'm not going anywhere I promise, I love you so much baby." 

Then as Maggie pulled Alex into a kiss Alex couldn't help but smile against Maggie's lips at having such a caring and understanding girlfriend like Maggie, she was so damn lucky. 

After they kissed for a few more minutes Maggie pulled back and asked softly "can I see it?" Alex smiled softly and nodded and said "of course" and then Maggie helped Alex sit down on the bed as she nealed beside the side of the bed and undid Alex's belt and pulled it out before undoing the button on Alex's dress pants and slowly pulled them off. 

Then looked up at Alex's in the eyes who nodded softly and Maggie smiled softly at her before grabbing the hem of her black boxers and pulling them over her erection softly. 

Alex's watched as Maggie's eyes grew once she saw the size of her erection and couldn't help but blush softly until Maggie's asked "can I touch it?" Alex nodded and said "yeah" then moaned softly as Maggie wrapped her hand around Alex's cock softly. 

Maggie gently stroked it a few times and watched as Alex moaned and bit her lip at the feeling of Maggie's hand around her cock and Maggie was getting mesmerized as she watched Alex's abs clench and unclench as she tried to keep her hips still so she wouldn't buck up into Maggie's hand since it felt so good. 

As Maggie continued to stroke Alex's cock at one point she gripped near the base then gently licked the tip of it. 

Alex wasn't expecting that and moaned when she felt Maggie's tongue on her, Maggie continued to suck on Alex's cock and looked up at Alex and nodded. 

At that Alex gently carded her fingers threw Maggie's hair as she gently thrusted into Maggie's mouth since she said it was okay.

Before Alex cummed she stopped Maggie and said "no not yet I don't want it to be like this I want to do it right of course if you want to". Alex watched as Maggie nodded and got up and kissed Alex gently on the lips at that Alex pulled Maggie down on her lap and they made out for a few minutes.

When after a few minutes of making out Alex pulled back as Maggie groaned and continued to kiss Alex's on her neck and jaw, as Alex moved and reached into the side table next to her barrach and pulled out a condom. 

Alex then kissed Maggie again and while she did she layed Maggie down on the bed as she adjusted herself over her, they continued to kiss, when Alex pulled back from the kiss and put the condom on carefully.

Alex then leaned back over Maggie who wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as she stared down into her eyes and asked "are you sure?", Maggie smiled softly and said "beyond sure" at that Alex gave her one more gentle kiss. 

Before she eased herself into Maggie who moaned and tightened her hold around Alex's neck. When it was all the way in Alex nodded and stopped moving and looked Maggie deeply in the eyes and said softly "you did it baby", and Maggie choked out a sob but smiled and rubbed her hand over Alex's upper arm gently as she braced herself over Maggie. 

When Maggie nodded softly for Alex to continue Alex started to thrust slowly into Maggie who moaned each time since she had never experienced anything like this before. 

When after awhile Alex started to thrust faster into Maggie who moaned when Alex hit particularly deep into her but it felt so good, so much that Maggie pulled Alex down by the neck into a passionate kiss and after they broke apart Alex continued thrusting even faster since she was getting really close. 

Right before she tipped over the edge with Maggie who she knew wasn't far behind because she was pulling Alex as close as she could and she was breathing really fast, Alex said softly "god baby I'm going to cum" Alex could fill Maggie nod against her shoulder and heard her say "me too, together please". 

Alex nodded as she went as fast as she could and then watched as Maggie's back arched off the bed in orgasmic bliss and then moaned really loud as she started to orgasm and stared up into Alex's eyes as she did and then Maggie put her hand gently on Alex's abs as she continued to orgasm and that was the tipping point for Alex who's hips stutured as she cummed with a long moan. 

After the main intensity of their orgasms passed Alex thrusted a few more times to send a few more waves of pleasure threw Maggie during the after shocks of their orgasms. 

When they finished Alex rolled to the side of Maggie as much as she could on the small bed and quickly took off the condom carefully as she threw it in the trash. 

Then layed back and smiled softly as Maggie snuggle into her chest and rested her head on her breast as her right hand drew random shapes on her stomach and abs. 

When Maggie smiled softly and said "thank you Alex" Alex smiled softly up at the ceiling and said "your welcome" and kissed Maggie's forhead then grabbed the blanket and put it around them as they fell asleep content and sated in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please let me known in the comments if you did and I hope you come back for the next chapter tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few months in the future Alex and Maggie have grown closer they've gone on more dates while on patrol around the small local cities and have also made love many times since the last chapter. But this chapter will show the first big mission that Alex and Maggie and her platoon go one when stome things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter with the smut and don't worry there will be more of that just not in this chapter. But since you guys got to two good fluffy and smutty chapters last time you know I have to throw in some angst and stress and just remember Maggie and Alex will not be dying in this story I promise but it doesn't mean they can't be hurt. But please leave comments I really enjoyed them last time and they really help with my anxiety with writing this story. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

!!!!WARNING this chapter contains gun shots, grenades, explosions, injuries with blood, also rude trans/homophobic comments! So if any these aren't your things please proceed with caution!!!!

 

Monday, April 16th, 2018   
Afghanistan, US Military Camp 058

Maggie woke up and looked around noticing the ache in her body, when she remebered what happened the previous night. It had been over a month since Alex and Maggie had made love fore the first and things were going great between they're still keeping it under wraps from everyone but it was easy. 

But the previous night Alex had taken Maggie out on a date where they layed out under the stars and Alex pointed out all the constellations to her, then they came back to Maggie's barrack and made love like it was the last time they ever would. 

Since they had a big mission today they were going to be rading the camp of the people who had shot at Maggie and a few of her cadets a long time ago. 

So tensions were high so they made the most of they're time together as they could just in case. But Maggie got up and grabbed her tank top and some boys shorts and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly at the soft bite mark she had on her collarbone from Alex and couldn't help but rub it gently. 

But she shook her head and made her way to the latrine to get ready and get into her battle gear, she already knew she wouldn't see Alex this morning since she had to make sure everything and everyone was ready to leave on time. 

She smiled tho when she saw a not on the mirror which said "I'm sorry I can't be with you espically on this morning of all but your going to be okay I promise I'll see you soon. PS. I left an extra padding for you to wear under your jacket just in case I don't want you getting hurt. See you soon". 

Maggie smiled and went and grabbed her camo's and put everything on including the extra protection from Alex and put her hair up then she grabbed her helmet then made her way out and towards the area of the base where they were loading the trucks up with everything they needed since they would be stopping a mile out from the enemies base then sneaking up on the side wall where it's a blind spot.

When Maggie made it she smiled when she saw Alex standing there over a map giving directions to the sergants who were paying careful attention to what Alex was saying. 

When she finished Maggie walked over and put a hand discretely on Alex's lower back and whispered "you okay?". 

She watched as Alex nodded and then looked at her and said "yeah" then grabbed her hand and pulled her behind some of the bigger tents and asked "are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to if you don't want to". 

Maggie nodded and said "I know" then squeezed Alex's hand a little tighter and said "but I want to it'll make me have some closure" Alex stared into her eyes deeply and said "okay" before pulling Maggie into a gentle kiss.

Alex pulled away after a second and said "come with me" then they walked back out in normal commanding stances since Maggie's platoon had just shown up. 

Alex cleared her throat and said "CADETS TODAY IS NOT A DAY TO TAKE LIGHTLY, TODAY IS YOUR FIRST REAL MISSION UNDER MY COMMAND AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU IT'S ON ME OKAY! SO TODAY THINK CAREFULLY USE ALL THE STRATEGIES YOU'VE BEEN TAUGHT REMEMBER NO MATTER IF YOU ARE HURT YOU NEVER LEAVE A COMRADE BEHIND TODAY IS THE DAY WE TAKE CONTROL BACK FROM SOME FUCKERS WHO DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET. SO.... LET'S DO THIS! LOAD UP!". 

Maggie smiled as she watched Alex fill her pouches with extra rounds of amo, when she turned around and handed Maggie her m14 assult rifle and extra rounds. 

When the next thing she knew Alex grabbed Maggie's helemt from her hands and put it on her head gently while staring into her eyes deeply and then buckled it under her chin and rubbed her cheek gently with her thumb then moved back. 

Then yelled out Sergant Peterson your with me and Sawyer in the front with alpha company, Mc. Nelian with tango company, sergant Davison your with alta company and sergant Richardson your with beta company in the back, move out!". 

Maggie quickly got in the back of the big armoured truck with a few captians of  her platoon while Peterson drove and Alex sat in the passgner seat making sure they didn't get off course some how.

More then halfway to the base Maggie was sitting with her head back against the side of the truck with her eyes closed when she felt like someone was staring at her and opened her eyes and noticed Alex's eyes on her with slight concern in them. 

But Maggie shook her head and squeezed her shoulder softly when she looked at Peterson and said "stop" then looked back at Maggie and the few captians and said "we go on foot from here". 

Maggie nodded and looked at her few captians of her platoon and then Alex who was staring at her, Maggie gently grabbed her dog tags and brought them up and kissed them gently before putting them back under her jacket and nodding as her cadets opened the back door to the truck and they climbed out and her, Alex and Peterson followed. 

They were soon joined by the other companies Alex looked at everyone and said "stay low remember if I see someone and hold up my fist lay out on the sand as still as you can until they pass, now lets move". It took almost an hour and half to make it but they did and the cadets were still stable and didn't look affected by the long treck threw the desert. 

But Alex looked at everyone and said softly "go to you points that have been assigned to your company and get the job done and remember don't try to alert them right when you get in use your silencers until you can't anymore, now move". 

Alpha company watched as the other companies moved in to start their parts then Alex led Maggie and the rest of alpha company in. 

They moved in between buildings already shooting thirteen people and pulling the bodies from the open when they finally made it to command center building and Alex gently opened the door carefully and then ushered everyone in. 

They moved threw the shadows inside when one of the guards patrolling walked over to where they were and noticed Alex first and she stood up and clocked him in the face with the butt of her gun before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling as hard as she could until he stopped breathing. 

They then noticed some of the other guards had heard their friend struggling and were moving toward them and they were already in the open so Alex and Maggie opened fire. 

They ripped the group apart without a problem when a door banged open and the boss of the operation came out and asked "what zee hell iz going on?" then a guard that was heading down from upstairs down to them pointed and said "we've been breeched by the Americans" at that Alex watched as the boss ran deeper into the base. 

But Alex shook her head and started firing at the guards that were still above them after a few minutes they finally started to move further into the base when they started to hear the sounds of gun fights outside. 

As they made they're way further they ran into a few guards that Alex and Maggie quickly got rid of, when they made it to an open room that had a second floor Alex scanned up top first just in case as the rest continued searching the bottom as they started to move deeper in the room.

Alex heard it the pull of a pin then saw it a grenade had been thrown by someone upstairs and it bounced a few times in front of Alex. 

That's when she noticed Peterson, the cadet captians and..... Maggie were all right next to it, so it's like everything slowed down as Alex yelled "GRENADE!" and pushed Maggie who was closest to it back before jumping on top of it. 

Then all Alex felt was pain as her body got blasted upwards and torn apart as she landed back down in the ground, she couldn't move and everything was to hazy and she was losing feeling fast she knew she didn't have much time left. 

Maggie blinked her eyes trying to get the dust out of them as she sat up and noticed what had just happened, that's when she saw Alex's on the ground in front of her laying in a pool of her own blood that was growing by the minute. 

At that Maggie screamed and said "Alex!" and moved to slide next to her when Peterson stopped her as shots rang out above her but she didn't care and moved to Alex's side and that's when she noticed it the right side of Alex's hip was destroyed and her stomach was blown open and she didn't have much time.

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and said "no you can't do this not now Alex!" and looked into Alex's eyes that were staring up into hers and it was just them as the fight continued around them. 

When Peterson came running over and said "everyone's dead including the boss" then he tried to make Maggie let go of Alex's hand but she wouldn't and Alex wouldn't either. 

At that Peterson reached for the radio on his shoulder and said "code 5281staff sergant Danvers in down I repeat staff sergant Danvers is down, injuries to hip and her stomach, got blown apart by a m58 grenade. 

Prepare med evac and have medbay ready by the time we get back over and out". Maggie watched as the light slowly started to diminish from Alex's eyes as Peterson flipped her over before looking at Maggie and saying "I'm going to get a stretcher I'll be back stay with her" Maggie nodded. 

Once he left Maggie had to bite her lip as she saw how bad the explosion had torn Alex apart since she was face up now and she shook her head and had to look down and bite her lips. 

When Maggie jumped when she felt a hand on her cheek brushing away the tears from her cheek and looked up and saw Alex with tears in her eyes and she tried to say something but couldn't as she was choking on her own blood. 

At that Maggie leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips and said "your going to be okay I promise" Alex shook her head and Maggie nodded and said "yes you are your a badass Danvers your not dieing not today not tomorrow not for a long time". 

Alex looked at Maggie and whispered "thank you" then coughed up a lot of blood as Peterson came back in and made Maggie help her on the stretcher.

As they wheeled her out she noticed all her platoon was standing lined up on each side on the way to the aircraft looking at Alex with concerned eyes as they saw her injuries on full display. 

When they made it to the aircraft Maggie was starting to get in but Peterson stopped her and said "no just let us ride with her you go with your platoon captians" Maggie shook her head and said "No!" and Peterson started to push her out but Maggie pushed back harder and said "No! I promised her if something happened I would stick by her side!   
I promised, she means more to me then you realize!". 

At that he stopped and let her get in as he told the cadets what to do before getting back in the aircraft. 

When they made it back to base Maggie ran beside the gurney and the medics as they took her to the medbay. 

But Peterson stopped her and said "they can handle it and they need room to save her so stay please" Maggie didn't want to but she did for the sake of her girlfriend who could possibly die at any second.

Maggie stood there watching from outside the flaps of the medbay tent as they cut off Alex's jacket and shirt then her bra and that's when she noticed more then half of her platoon including Lucis and the sergants were standing behind her watching as they might lose they're commander. 

When Maggie noticed that they were going to have to cut off Alex's pants and underwear to get to her hip she turned and said "could you guys give her some privacy please she wouldn't want you guys seeing her like this so please go do something else go relax after your long day just please go." 

At that everyone left and as the sergants left they patted her on the shoulder and she did want them to leave for Alex sake but she knew Alex didn't want them to know her big secret unless it really came down to it. 

So Maggie stood there as she watched the medics work on Alex who had flat lined eight times while they were working on her. Seven hours later they told her and the sergants that she was stable but was in critical condition and they would have to keep a close eye on her. 

At that Maggie let out a breathe as she walked in and sat by Alex's beside and held her hand gently as she looked at Alex gently. 

After awhile of sitting there Alex could hear some of the nurses talking in the next room of med tent and she clenched her teeth when she heard on of them whisper "technically staff sergant Danvers had zero percent of making it but she did some how, I was really hoping she wouldn't we need a male authority in power of this company for this tour".

Maggie shook her head at that then closed when she heard another nurse say "besides that what a perfect waste of her body I mean she'll look like a freak for the rest of her life after how bad that granade tour her apart" then another nurse "no the main thing to take away from this is how much of a freak the staff sergant is I mean did you see what she had in her pants this whole time she had a penis and it wasn't just surgically point on her she was born with it. She could have raped us at any time and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it." 

After that Maggie was clenching her teeth so hard it hurt then listened as she heard one of the nurses scoff and say "oh I don't think we have to worry about getting raped it seems staff sergant has already found her prey for this tour I mean have you seen how she acts and spends more time with corporal Sawyer I bet she forced corporal Sawyer to do it to get more medals by the end of this tour." 

At that Maggie stood up so fast she made the chair fall back that she had been sitting in and she went walking over to the next room and went in and looked at the nurse she was sure who had said the last thing she heard. 

The nurses looked shocked that she was in there but she didn't care and she went over to the one nurse and picked her up by the front of her shirt and held her 

in front of her face and said "NEVER! SAY THAT SHIT ABOUT YOUR STAFF SERGANT SHE DOES MORE FOR YOU GUYS THEN YOU REALIZE! AND DON'T FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TALK DOWN ABOUT HER ESPICALLY WHEN SHE'S IN THE NEXT ROOM OVER FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE! AND ALSO SHE IS NO FREAK!

SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AND I AM THANKFUL TO CALL HER MY BEST FRIEND, AND NO MATTER IF SHE MAY LOOK DIFFERENT AFTER THIS ACCIDENT WE SHOULDN'T TREAT HER DIFFERENTLY BECAUSE SHE'S STILL THE SAME PERSON JUST WITH A FEW SCARS TO SHOW THE SACRIFICES SHE MADE FOR HER COMRADS! 

AND ALSO IF YOU MENTION WHAT YOU SAW DOWN THERE THAT YOUR SAYING IS MAKING HER A FREAK JUST KNOW SHE WON'T BE HAPPY BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT Y'ALL TO KNOW ABOUT IT! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT, BECAUSE IF YOU DO JUST KNOW I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU!" 

At that she let the nurse go and she hit the floor and Maggie started to walk out when one of the nurses "how do you know she has that if she doesn't want people to know about it, did you sleep with her corporal?" 

Maggie shook her head and turned around and got in the nurses face and said "No I didn't I saw it by accident one morning in the latrine when she got out of the shower, so no I didn't sleep with her and nor would I because I don't like that like every expects me too I am gay for a reason you know that right so why would I sleep with her".

Then turned and started to walk out when she stopped and said "and if you ever ask me something about my personal life like that again just know I will peraonally discharge you myself because that is none of you buisness". 

Then Maggie walked out and back to Alex's room and grabbed her hand gently and kissed it softly and said "I will never let anyone disrespect you like that I promise, you are such an amazing woman Alex Danvers and I'm so proud I can call you my girlfriend and my hero, thank you so much". 

Then Maggie fell asleep with her head resting beside Alex's hip on the side of the bed as she hoped Alex's would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this please if you haven't leave a comment down below but I hope you will come back and ready the next chapter that won't be as angsty as this one is it may even have more smut. But you guys will just have to wait and see but thank guys until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter I will try to post regularly but I don't know how it'll go since I'm starting my second year of college right now. But I'll try to keep it updated regularly.


End file.
